epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wunderwaffe 42/The Best and Worst ERB. Gigantic Poll.
This is a gigantic best and worst ERB poll for purposes of personal interest. The Best What is the absolute best ERB of all time? John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Darth Vader vs Hitler Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Napoleon vs Napoleon Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Gandalf vs Dumbledore Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Columbus vs Captain Kirk Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hitler vs Vader 2 Master Chief vs Leonidas Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Moses vs Santa Claus Adam vs Eve Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Mozart vs Skrillex Rasputin vs Stalin Hitler vs Vader 3 Blackbeard vs Al Capone Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Rick Grimes vs Walter White Goku vs Superman Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye George Washington vs William Wallace Artists vs TMNT Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Zeus vs Thor Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Oprah vs Ellen Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini The Worst What is the absolute worst ERB of all time? John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Darth Vader vs Hitler Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Napoleon vs Napoleon Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Gandalf vs Dumbledore Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Columbus vs Captain Kirk Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hitler vs Vader 2 Master Chief vs Leonidas Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Moses vs Santa Claus Adam vs Eve Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Mozart vs Skrillex Rasputin vs Stalin Hitler vs Vader 3 Blackbeard vs Al Capone Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Rick Grimes vs Walter White Goku vs Superman Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye George Washington vs William Wallace Artists vs TMNT Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Zeus vs Thor Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Oprah vs Ellen Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Blog posts